Endless Hope
by Onlyindreams145
Summary: To earn one's wings, one must be put to the test! Friends come in the most unlikely places! Silly Thumbelina/ Midsummer Night's dream crossover. Slight Peaseblossom/Puck & Thumbelina/Puck (Not written in Shakespearean and maybe OCC)


**just a silly crossover I thought of. I know its not profound or anything but please review if you enjoyed**

* * *

"Is this the flower?" asked Queen Tabitha from her sitting place. I nodded and stroked one of the precious scarlet peddles in memory. "This is the flower! The one that bloomed my Thumbelina."

I sighed and removed my finger. I turned to the tiny fairy queen perched on the windowsill and managed a smile. "I was the wife of a toymaker before I was blessed with Thumbelina; and I made tiny dresses for the dolls he use to make. They were rather extravagant really. So I suppose it was only natural that the good-witch midwife gave me a child the size of a doll, or a fairy."

Another sigh escaped my lips and I returned to sipping my tea solemnly. "it has been a long two month Queen Tabitha and I miss my daughter horribly. Have you or your son received any word from her of late?"

The tiny woman shook her head, red sausage-curls bouncing. "No good lady Greta, we have not. I know that Cornelius goes stir crazy because of it, and because he cannot see her."

"Remind me again why you cannot give her wings."

The queen shifted and pouted her ruby lips, just as I adjusted my glasses to get a better view of her. She spoke flatly and without interest. "My husband and I only rule over our small vale; because we decided to rebel and exile ourselves from the much larger court. We have only the power to open and close flowers, not the power to perform miracles such as the giving of wings; only Titania and her Oberon may do that- the wretched, lusty things! They instructed us to leave Thumbelina there in their courts and not to go near her to give her assistance to see if she fairs worthy of wings."

I frown and folded my hands on my lap. "Wretched, you say.

"Aye. I fear that Titania may make a poor Cinderella out of her, Oberon too perhaps. Oh and pray that-that scamp Robin Goodfellow does not get to her!"

A new interest struck me. "Robin Goodfellow? As in thee Robin Goodfellow? The hobgoblin?"

The queen razed a perfect eyebrow. "You know of him?"

I nodded. "Yes, he churned butter for me once, I think."

The queen nodded. "Then you were in his good favor." She then looked away. "Lets pray Thumbelina is too. If not, he will torture her with his gimmicks to no end."

In the hallow tree trunk of the good fairy Moth in Athens; a miniature girl no bigger than a Thumb sweeps the wooden ground with a feather. Her red lips accuse in concentration, fair aquamarine eyes glinting like a pale jewel in the light, cheeks ruddy against otherwise porcelain skin, ginger ringlets danced against her pert little nose.

The dark-complexioned fairy sitting on an apple core only a few feet away sighed. "Give it a rest will you Thumbs! You are Titania's slave not mine." Moth rested her head on her hand as the red-headed mortal continued to sweep. "Nope." Said she. "If I am going to clean, than I might as well clean our own dwelling too."

Moth shook her head. "I hope this prince of yours is worth it!"

The mortal dreamily smiled and paused briefly. "Oh he is!" she then twirled about the room.

"Mortals." Moth huffed with a roll of the eyes. "Big or small, all of them lovesick!"

"Moth!" two voices rang from outside resulting in both Moth and Thumbelina going to the opening of the tree. There before them hovered Cobweb; a pale brunette fey sporting blue dyed leaves, and Mustardseed; a tanned fey also with chestnut locks sporting leaves of golden autumn. Thumbelina waved to them fondly. "Hello Cobweb, hello Mustardseed!" they gave a curt nod and smile in return.

"Moth!" called Cobweb. "We're going to race to the clearing and back! Come with!"

Moth developed a smug grin fluttering her green wings to exit only to turn in bitter realization at the sad mortal behind her. "Oh gah Thumbs, I keep forgetting."

"No, no its fine. Go ahead." Thumbelina mustered up a fake smile to hide her disappointment. "I'm just sweeping anyway. Go, win the race for me okay?"

Moth laughed and spun in the air. "Oh you know I will! And hey, don't let her royal, girly-ness Peaseblossom catch you quote-unquote slacking off. God forbid I need you cleaning anything else."

Thumbelina giggled softly before waving goodbye as the trio flew away. She then leaned her feather broom up against the wall and crossed her arms, hugging herself in comfort, walking around before a sudden shadow eclipsed the hole of the tree. "Hello Thumby!" a soft but masculine voice teased at her ear. Turning her face her mood and smile suddenly brightened. "Hello Puck!" she returned as he landed before her.

He was quite a sight. Tan, tall with a glint of trouble in his eyes, standing upon one high heeled shoe and a male boot, a kilt made of cut up ties and a bowler hat like a crown atop his dark tresses. All doll clothes of course. He would have been laughable be it not for the bulk of his strength and reputation. He leaned one hand against the wall, crossing heel behind boot. "Long time no see!" he purred.

She giggled again. "You saw me yesterday Puck! You see me every day!"

He shrugged. "Doesn't mean it hasn't been a long time for me!" he wiggled his brows and she pushed him playfully. "What are you doing Thumby?"

She frowned, but happiness still gleamed in her eyes. "Robin Goodfellow! You know well that I hate it when you call me that!"

"And I hate it when you call me Robin!"

Thumbelina smirked. "Well, it IS your name!"

"Aye and Thumby is yours. Tis my name for you since the day you came! It was the only thing to make you smile when the prince of stupid left you here!"

She frowned. "I wish you wouldn't call Cornelius that!"

"Why? Do you prefer prince of ugly? I thought it was better than prince of the mindless cult who abandoned you, who has a face of a chimp's arse."

"Puck!" she scoffed warningly, putting a hand on her hip.

"Ok, ok sorry!' he then began dancing around and making rainforest noises. Thumbelina tried in vain to hide her laughter. "Oh but you are awful!"

"Awfully handsome, I think you mean!"

Thumbelina shook her head.

"Awfully charming?"

She still giggled and he took her hands, playfully shaking her. "Awfully sweet? Awfully comical? Awfully what?"

She smiled softly and he continued to hold her hands delicately in his, stroking her knuckles with his thumbs. "Awfully awful." She stated softly, as eyes met eyes. "Thats my Thumby."

She awkwardly cleared her throat and pulled her hands from his retying her white-leaf apron. "So tell me more about this rendezvous with Peaseblossom the other night."

The male fey waved his hand, leaning against the wall. "That?"

"Yes, that!" she grinned.

"Psh, I do not normally kiss and tell but-" he put his fingers on the back brim of his hat and moved it up and down to match his eyebrows. Thumbelina shook her head. "You are despicable!"

He then lifted himself to sit on the spool, which served as a table. "But you are happy you met me?" he questioned.

The sunlight streaming in illuminated the gap between them. A smile graced her lips. "Yes Puck. I think, if not for you and Moth, I would have given up already. You give me hope Puck- endless hope."

He too smiled. "You give me hope too."


End file.
